beelzebubfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Hebereke
'''Ken "The Drunk" Hebereke '''is the boss of a major gang in Kaizoku High. Apearance Ken is a tall, cut young man who is seen drunk most of the times. Other than always being drunk, his short, green hair is one of his most distinguishing features. He is also a bit tan. Ken usually wears his uniform in a dishevened manner. One half of his shirt would be tucked in and the other would be out. He also never wears the top two buttons of his shirt. While not in school, Ken us usually seen in the clothing seen in the picture. Personality Ken is a carefree, drunk, young man. He doesn't care about his grades. He just likes to be in school to fight and because of the cute school nurse, Shima Namakiri. He is always happy when he is drunk. Its rumored that Ken wasn't always like this. He was a focused and well behaved young man. He was one of the best students in class. But now, even teachers are scared to go near him. But, the poor students from the fishing village likes him because he lives in their neighborhood and he will do anything for them. You could say that Ken is the drunk guardian angel to the poor kids in Kaizoku high. History Ken was an intelligent and focused young man in his freshman year at Kaizoku HIgh. He was smart and respectful. The teachers like him even more than some rich kids, eventhough he was poor. Since he was a child prodigy, Ken decided to join Kaizoku Kendo Club. At this time, all of the members of the Kendo Club was the rich kids. They thought that Kendo was a sacred sport that only Aristrocrats get involved in and lower class people, such as Ken, should not participate in it. In order to make Ken quit by himself, they made him do all the work in the gym. They even used him as a punching bag for boxers to practice their punches and kendoists to practice their kendo strikes. He was only allowed to practice once in a while. The captain of the kendo club got angry that Ken wouldn't quit even after these tormentings. He challenged Ken to a kendo match. If Ken lost the match to the captain, the best kendoist in the gym, he should quit. Ken agreed. In this match, Ken won easily. This just made the Kendo club even angrier at Ken. The next day, the kendo club brought in real katanas and they began practicing their strikes on Ken. They were blind with anger. They slashed and thrusted Ken while he was screaming in pain. Ken began losing lots of blood and he passed out from it. At this point, the kendo club got scared and ran off, leaving Ken to die. Because of this incident, Ken had to spend 3 months in the hospital. When he came back, Ken went straight into the Kendo Club. He locked the gym door and got his bamboo sword. The Kendo club came at him at once. Ken countered all of them and left them lying on the floor with bruises all over. None of them could even get up. There was over 30 members there that day. And they were practicing for the All Japan High School Kendo Semifinal match. After that day, Ken barely came to class. Whenever he was in class, he was always drunk. His grade began dropping and he stopped participating in any clubs. But, when his fellow class mates were being bullied by the rich kids, he always stepped in and saved them. From that day onwards, Ken started comming to school for one reason only, and that was to protect his friends. This made many follow him. Even though he didn't accept anyone as his followers and he always prefered fighting alone, people always followed him. They even made a group by themselves, the Hebereke group. Eventhough Ken doesn't acknowledge the group or act as its leader, he is protective of them. Abilities Fighting Style Ken's fighting style includes punches, kicks, and clings. Ken is always drunk, so he is an unpredictable fighter. He is so unpredictable that right in the middle of the fight, Ken might just hug you and fall asleep on top of you. He might even throw up on his opponents. It has been rumored that some of his opponents lost to Ken because they were drunk from smelling his breath. When not drunk, Ken is the opposite of usual. Ken is a focused, calculating, fighting genius. He waits for his chance and counter attacks with sharp, deadly strikes. He also uses a bit of aiki when he is focused. Swordsman Style When drunk, Ken uses the signature style of his dad, Drunken Sword style. This style is like drunken fist, but only with swords. This style is a no form style. Because of this, his opponents cannot predict his movements. Ken might even change the direction of his strike in the middle of a swing. When not drunk, he is a focused, calculation, swordsman. Like his fistfighting style, his kendo speciality is countering style. Ken has amaxing reflexes and timing, so this is easy for him. In junior high, Ken was the top 3 Junior High Kendoists in all of Japan. Trivia *Ken's image is based off of Roronoa Zoro from Onepiece. *Hebereke means drunk in Japanese and Ken means sword. So, his name means "Drunken Sword", his signature style. *I don't condone underage drinking. This is just a fictional character. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Poor